prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (June 8, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes June 1, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 15, 2012 }}The June 8, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event was Los Guerreros del Infierno, represented by Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero, teaming up with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) representative Yujiro to face the reigning CMLL World Trios Champions El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush) in a non-title match. The show also featured two second round matches in the En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament, the second of three weeks of second round matches and saw Euforia wrestle Diamante and point leader Titán face |Dragon Lee. The show also featured CMLL's women's division competing in a Battle Royal and a torneo cibernetico, multi-person elimination match and three additional matches. Event The opening match was supposed to feature Robin team up with Leono for the match, but Leono ended up teaming with Bengala (CMLL), the last minute substitution did not hinder the team as they defeated Apocalipsis and Cholo two falls to by winning the second and third falls. The second fall saw Mini-Estrellas Pequeño Violencia and Pierrothito wear the Puerto Rican inspired ring gear they used back when they were part of a group called Los Bricuas, paying homage to the group founder and Lucha Libre legend Pierroth, Jr. before the match. The two rudos (wrestlers who portray the "Bad guys") teamed up with Demus 3:16 and faced the team of Eléctrico, Pequeño Halcon and Último Dragóncito. The Boricua duo won the third fall, Pierrothito forcing Electrico to submit and Violencia pinning Pequeño Halcón while shouting "Viva Puerto Rica". Torneo Cibernetico CMLL often uses the concept of a "seeding Battle Royal" to determine the two sides facing off in a torneo cibernetico (a multi-person elimination match) and for the June 8, 2012 Super Viernes CMLL had the female competitors La Amapola, Dalys la Caribeña, Dark Angel, Estrellita, Lady Afrodita, Lady Apache, Luna Mágica, Marcela, La Seductora and Tiffany face off in a battle royal where the first five competitors eliminated from the match would comprise one team and the five remaining wrestlers would be the opposing team. Dark Angel, Estrellita, La Seductora, Luna Magica and Marcela remained in the ring and became one side of the torneo cibernetico facing the team of Dalys la Caribeña, La Amapola, Lady Afrodita, Lady Apache and Tiffany. Lady Afrodita was the first person eliminated as Seductora defeated her, then Luna Magica was eliminated by Dalys la Caribeña. La Seductura was eliminated third, followed by Dalys and then Tiffany. Long time rivals La Amapola and Marcela went to a double elimination through a double pin leaving only Dark Angel and Lady Apache. The two women came to the ring wearing matching outfits and had been working together regularly up until this point. During the final moments of the match Lady Apache began to show more rudo tendencies, pulling Dark Angel's hair and finally drawing a disqualification by pushing the referee out of the way, leaving Dark Angel as the sole survivor and winner of the match. En Busca de un Ídolo tournament CMLL held a month long En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of an Idol") tournament with the purpose of identifying which of the "Rookies" in the tournament would move up the ranks of the promotion. The first round had concluded and four wrestlers had advanced to the second round under round robin rules. Each of the Busca competitors were given a mentor and a trainer, with Atlantis and Franco Colombo helping the tecnico participants and Último Guerrero and Tony Salazar to help the sole rudo participant in the second round. Diamante was accompanied by both Atlantis and Franco Colombo while Euforia only had Último Guerrero in his corner following Salazar costing Euforia his tournament match the previous week. Euforia forced Diamante to submit after about six and a half minutes of in ring action. Following the match Diamante was given 30 points for his performance by the three judges while Eurforia was given 36 out of 40 possible points by the judges in addition to the 20 points earned by his victory. The second En Busca de un Ídolo match had tecnicos Dragon Lee and Titán, up until this point Dragon Lee had the most points from the judges but Titán had scored more points through CMLL's online polls, putting him at the top of the point board before the show. The one fall match was Dragon Lee defeated Titán by applying a leaping armscissors into a submission hold. Following the match Dragon Lee was given 35 points by the judges, while Titán got 37 points, scoring higher despite losing the match. The seventh match of the night was the first match that Black Warrior worked after having his hair shaved off the previous week following a Lucha de Apuesta ("Bet match") loss to Rey Escorpión. Warrior teamed up with Atlantis and Delta, two-thirds of Los Reyes de la Atlantida ("The Kings of Atlantis") who together with Guerrero Maya, Jr. held the Mexican National Trios Championship at this point. The trio took on Los Invasores ("The Invaders"; Mr. Águila, Psicosis II and Volador, Jr.) for the semi-final match of the show. During the match Atlantis and Delta made a couple of mistakes, accidentally hitting Black Warrior when their opponents ducked out of the way. After a few mistakes Black Warrior turned on his tag team partners, attacking them and helping Los Invasores to win the match, who then welcomed Black Warrior back to the rudo side with open arms. Following the match Black Warrior stole the masks of both Atlantis and Delta to the dismay of the crowd. Main event The reigning CMLL World Trios Champions El Bufete del Amor ("The Law of Love") Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush faced the team of Los Guerreros del Infierno ("The Infernal Warriors"; Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero) and Yujiro in a non-title match. The two teams traded the first two falls in the match. During the third fall Guerrero applied one of his finishing moves to Rush, leaving the tecnico vulnerable, but Rey Escorpión jumped in the ring while Guerrero had his back turned and defeated Rush instead. When Guerrero noticed what had happened he expressed his displeasure of being upstaged like that, but Rey Escorpión walked off before Guerrero had a chance to confront him about his actions. Results ; *Bengala (CMLL) and Leono defeated Apocalipsis and Cholo 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Demus 3:16, Pequeño Violencia and Pierrothito defeated Eléctrico, Pequeño Halcon and Último Dragóncito in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Dark Angel, Estrellita, La Seductora, Luna Mágica and Marcela defeated Dalys la Caribeña, La Amapola, Lady Afrodita, Lady Apache and Tiffany in a Battle Royal *Dark Angel defeated Dalys la Caribeña, Estrellita, La Amapola, Lady Afrodita, Lady Apache, La Seductora, Luna Magica, Marcela and Tiffany in a Torneo Cibernetico Match *Euforia defeated Diamante in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Second Round Match (6:30) *Dragon Lee defeated Titán in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Second Round Match *Los Invasores (Mr. Águila, Psicosis II and Volador, Jr.) defeated Atlantis, Black Warrior and Delta 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Los Guerreros del Infierno (Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero) and Yujiro defeated El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match Torneo Cibernetico order of elimination External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2012 events